


*wake up

by mediocreartt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Horror, Kidnapping, Other, Reader-Insert, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocreartt/pseuds/mediocreartt
Summary: You awake in a dark room with no recollection of how you got there. After discovering you aren't safe, you start to plan a means of escape. There are multiple options, but which one seems less likely to result in death? [Readers can choose which event happens. Let's hope your choice is the right one.]





	1. *you awoke

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I'm posting on ao3, and I'm fairly proud of it? It's a choose your own adventure kind of story, where the readers will decide what happens. I've written a lot more horror stories than any other kind, and I hope it shows in my writing. Enjoy the first chapter!

***Wake up**

 

You awoke. As you glanced around, you quickly realized you didn’t know where you were. You were surrounded by darkness, you wouldn’t even know if you were somewhere familiar. Panic began to set in. Where were you? Had you been kidnapped? How did you even _get_ here? You didn’t know.. Since you couldn’t see, you took a minute to use your other senses. It felt like..you were in a bed? But this wasn’t your bed, it felt smaller than that. There was the faint smell of a metal of some kind, maybe copper? And.. rot?.. You couldn’t tell. But it smelt horrible. Wherever you were, you didn’t want to stay here. It didn’t feel safe.

 

You felt around the sides of the bed, hoping to find some kind of lightsource. Nothing. You cursed under your breath. Looks like you’ll have to feel around in the dark until you manage to get out of this room, or at least find the light switch. You slowly pulled off the covers and stepped off the bed. If you were kidnapped, which you were pretty sure of at this point, you wouldn’t want to make too much noise. It would alert whoever else is in the area, which is very likely to not end well for you. You tiptoe forwards until you reach a wall, and feel around for a light switch.

 

Hm.. aha! There it is. You flip on the lights and look around at the..room. Oh _god_. You.. you know what that smell was now. You look around at the blood-splattered walls, the blood-splattered _room._ How’d this happen? ..You didn’t really want to stick around to find out. You walk towards the door and try the doorknob. ..Locked. Well, looks like you’ll have to find another way out. You tread carefully around the room, careful to not step on anything that might be lying around. You didn’t know why you were brought here, nor why anyone would want you of all people, but in all honesty you didn’t want the answer to those questions. You wanted to leave. Get to safety.

 

You noticed a covered window. Maybe you could get out that way? You slowly walk over to it, and look out. You couldn’t see anything, so it must be really late at night. ..Or maybe the window was blocked. You sighed. Even if you could find a way to escape, how would you be able to know how to get home? Your options were either to carefully tiptoe around the house and walk out the front door, or stay and wait until you came up with a better plan at the risk of being found by whoever, or _whatever_ brought you here.

 

You carefully walked back to the bed, noticing it was one of the only things without a touch of blood. They must’ve changed it before you got here. You sat on the bed, mulling over your options. They both provided a relatively easy way of escape, but they also both had a high chance of you getting caught. And, judging by this room, you didn’t want that. Well.. on one hand you could sneak out into a house you didn’t know the layout of, and wander around until you found an exit. There were a couple things on the floor you could use to pick the lock. Although, you could definitely stumble across something or someone you weren’t supposed to and it _could_ lead to death. Or,  go out the window, not knowing how high up this room is, nor the time. You could be left in the pitch black darkness of night, break your legs from the height, you could even die depending on how high up you are. Not to mention you didn't know where this house was located. Either of these could definitely lead to death, or something worse if you got caught.

 

...What should you do?

[[Pick the lock]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11256228/chapters/27627357)  [[Climb out the window]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11256228/chapters/27628359)


	2. *pick the lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to pick the lock.

**[*Pick the lock]**

 

You sat on the bed, weighing your options, carefully considering the pros and cons of each. After some careful deliberation, you decided you'd pick the lock. It seemed a safer bet than going out the window, considering that if it was night you wouldn't know where to go. And, if you were up high enough, death was a very likely possibility.

Gathering all your knowledge you had relating to the topic, you got up from your position, collecting the few items you saw scattered around that you could use. A hairpin, a mildly deformed clothes hanger (you shuddered at the thought of what it was used for), and two thin, long pieces of sturdy metal.

Walking over to the door, taking care to not step on anything else on the floor, you tried the hairpin first. You had used this one a couple times when you had accidentally locked a door or two in your home. You stuck it in the lock and went about your work.

After what seemed to be at least a half hour, you gave up. The door wasn't unlocking, and you were running on a time limit. Reaching over to the bed and grabbing the clothes hanger, you twisted it into a shape that would work. Being careful to not make much noise, you stuck it in between the door and it's frame. Maybe this one would work?

You raised your fists in a silent, small victory. It had worked! You'd unlocked it! Before you left you glanced around the floor of the room, eyes scanning over anything that could potentially be used as a weapon. There was a screwdriver, pair of pliers, and an overly rusty pair of scissors.

 

Which would be the best option?

[[Screwdriver]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256228/chapters/29428515) [Pliers]  [Scissors]


	3. *climb out the window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to climb out the window.

**[*Climb out the window]**

 

You sat on the bed, weighing your options, carefully considering the pros and cons of each. After some careful deliberation, you decided you'd go out the window. It'd be safer than wandering through your kidnapper’s home. You walked over to the window and found it to be unlocked, surprisingly. Opening it, you found that it was indeed pitch black out. Meaning you didn't know where you were, nor how high up you were. You sighed. Guess you'll just have to hope the fall isn't too bad.

You had some knowledge on how to escape through a window, firemen in school assemblies teaching you well. You gathered the bedsheets, tying them together. There weren't any other useful pieces of fabric in the room, so you hoped that this was long enough. It didn’t seem _too_ high up anyway.

Tying it around the window handle, and any other thing around your general vicinity that had some weight to it, you threw the self made rope out the window. Tugging on it to ensure that it would hold, you began climbing down the rope, descending further out into the dark, cold night.

Reaching the end of the rope and still not reaching the ground, you let go. You descended way further than you thought you would, and you landed in a way that made all your weight go to your ankle. Thanks to shock, you’re feeling fine aside from the initial pain of the landing. It'll definitely start hurting later on, though, and you wince at the thought. 

Squinting around, the first thing you can see is the faint glow of street lights in the distance. Which meant you might be able to gauge where you are; scope out the area. Of course, there _is_ a possibility it might not help much. Looking around some more, you can just make out the shape of a forest under the faint light of the stars. No, wait... the light seems to be coming from inside it? Maybe it’s a fire, which means  there could be people over there! Though, like always... there is no guarantee. You sighed, why can't you just have an easy way home? You glanced back up at the window, reconsidering your actions. ...It didn't matter now, anyway. The rope was too short to reach, so you had to continue on.

Which way should you go?

[Street lights]  [Forest]


	4. *screwdriver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You grab the screwdriver.

**[*Screwdriver]**

 

You grab the screwdriver and, gathering up all the courage you could muster, open the door. Stepping out of the room, you find yourself in a well-lit hallway. It seemed to be well taken care of, which was surprising to you. Did they have an image to upkeep? Or friends they would invite over occasionally? As always, many questions arose in your mind. But, with no one to voice them to, you shook them out of your head and glanced around.

 

To your left, there is what looks like a basement door, which could be an exit, but you aren’t sure. To your right, the hallway extends down into what seems like a small home theatre, along with the stairs down to the first floor. The hallway that leads to it is lined with doors, more than likely bedrooms, though there’s probably a bathroom somewhere.

 

So, on one hand, you could go down into the basement, where there’s hopefully a way to escape. Although, you could get trapped, you don’t exactly know the layout of the house. On the other, you could go down the hallway. Maybe grab some fresh clothes, if you find any. Plus, there’s the stairs that lead down to the first floor, which you’re pretty certain has an exit. But… you still don’t know if you’re alone in this house. You could run into someone, and that has a very low chance of going well.

 

Which way should you go?

 

[Left]  [Right]


End file.
